


Roses in Bloom

by AboutBatman (MistyDawn)



Series: Superbat Week 2020 [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Clark Kent, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Clothed Sex, F/M, Female Clark Kent, Intersex Biology, Omega Bruce Wayne, Oral Sex, Penetrative Sex, Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior, Rule 63, Scenting, Semi-Public Sex, Superbat Week 2020, Switching, justice league bbq banter, sex in high heels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 08:27:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25347724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistyDawn/pseuds/AboutBatman
Summary: “What?” He put on his sickly-sweet Brucie voice. “Did Lexy get you all riled up?” Bruce looked at her under his lashes. “Did my big strong alpha get possessive?”Clara growled and shoved him up against the wall. “Don’tlet that man touch you again.”“What will you do about it if he does?”Alpha female Clark (aka Clara) and her mate, omega Bruce, can't seem to keep their hands off each other.Superbat Week 2020: Day 1- A/B/O
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Series: Superbat Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1851754
Comments: 15
Kudos: 158





	Roses in Bloom

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to my beta [Pax!](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedNightDeer/pseuds/RedNightDeer)
> 
> For Superbat week: Day one- A/B/O
> 
> Song title from the song "Kiss From A Rose" by seal. The actual line is "Now that your rose is in bloom" but I changed it a bit.
> 
> **Potential trigger warning (which is a spoiler/a common trope in abo) in the end notes.**

“What a wonderful speech Mr Wayne!”

Bruce looked to the old heiress omega, but he didn’t stop walking. “Thank you, Ms Shirley. It’s a topic I'm very passionate about.”

“What a topic too! What was it? The new clean generator system?”

Bruce nodded his head along with her. “Is that what I called it?” He leaned over her, as if imparting a secret. “I can barely remember what I say during those speeches. All those long words...you understand.”

She laughed along with him. “Oh Brucie, you’re such a joker.”

He smiled and turned to make his getaway, but found it was already too late. He’d come down off the stage after his speech, intending to run as far from the crowd as possible before he could be swamped, but Ms Shirley had slowed him down too much.

A wall of rich socialites closed in, Mr Vandergilt, one of the more prominently wealthy people in the group, stepped into Bruce’s personal space. “Ah Brucie, I was just telling my mate how brilliant Wayne Enterprises' new project is.” He gestured to a smaller man hanging off his arm. The omega looked to be at least two decades younger than the alpha, he was dressed in formal omega attire much like Bruce- black trousers and a white dress shirt that was unbuttoned to better show off his neck and collar bones. But no tie or blazer, those items were reserved for male alphas only.

The omega smiled airily when he heard the attention called to him, but Mr Vandergilt made no effort to let his mate speak as he carried on, “It must have some pretty powerful specifications to provide so much power to the city. In fact, I've heard it can generate so much power, the excess could be sold to Metropolis. Is that true?”

The clean energy project would supply cheap energy to Gotham’s poorest citizens while also doing it with minimal negative environmental impact, not that the upper class citizens like Vandergilt cared. Bruce shrugged his shoulders. “Oh well I’m sure it will do all that. I don’t really know the details; I just leave them to my scientists. It is what I pay them for after all!”

The crowd erupted into laughter at his joke. Not that it was much of a joke, but most of the crowd seemed to be entertained anyway. He looked around, attempting to find an out. The bar was overcrowded, as were the various tables lined with food, the bathrooms were promising, but they were guarded by a dense layer of people mooching about the main floor.

He scanned the crowd looking for anyone he could plead the need to talk to. A crack in the line of people appeared and he caught a glimpse of his own mate. Clara stood tall among the other reporters. She looked beautiful, her shoulder length hair was curled, and she wore a jaw dropping scarlet gown that swept down to the floor. Its neckline was high but still showed off the glittering diamond necklace that hung around her neck. The dress itself was in line with traditional alpha female fashion which contrasted nicely with the shorter dresses and more plunging cuts of the omega females.

He managed to lock eyes with her as one of the younger alphas at the gala locked onto his arm and attempted to flirt with him. “Please come over here and save me. _”_ He whispered just loud enough for only her to hear.

Clara laughed and lifted a complementary flute of champagne to her lips.

Another alpha latched onto his other arm.

She laughed harder and mouthed, _No. I don’t want to ruin the fun._

Bruce was able to see the amusement in her eyes before the crowd moved back into the parting space and obscured her from view. He sighed inwardly and laughed along with whatever silly joke one of the alphas had just made. It seemed he would be stuck here for a while.

“Excuse me gentlemen.” Lex Luthor shoved his way through the throng of people. “I hope you won’t mind if I borrow Mr Wayne from you all.”

Agnes Barrow, the beta daughter of the CEO of Barrow industries, crossed her arms over her chest. “It was just about to be my tur—" She faked a cough when Lex gave her a raised eyebrow. “I…uh…mean that I was about to speak to Brucie.”

Bruce wanted to grit his teeth, instead he smiled his biggest and fakest smile. “Sorry ladies and gentlemen. But duty calls!” He stepped away from everyone and took Lex’s offered hand.

Bruce let his hand go limp in Lex’s strong grip as the alpha pulled him out of the crowd and over to a more secluded area near the back of the room. It was raised slightly higher than everything else, and its stone balcony overlooked the main floor to give Bruce an excellent view of the gala.

The food tables littered the back wall, they held an extravagant spread of finger food ordered from a Michelin star restaurant and the centre table displayed a very large, and expensive, ice carving of the Wayne Enterprises logo. The bar sat along one of the side walls, and every so often a waiter would disembark from it with a tray of free champagne. Most people stood talking in groups, or sat at tables with extravagant flower arrangements that consisted of red, light pink and pale green roses.

“So Lexy.” Bruce made sure to stress the ‘-y’ sound so as to achieve maximum annoyance. “What brings you over the bay to Gotham?”

“You, of course.”

“Oh?”

“Yes. And also, your new business venture. I would love to schedule a meeting with you to discuss how the new generator can benefit Metropolis.”

Bruce could hear the ‘me’ buried in Metropolis. “Oh Lexy, I’m afraid I don’t know much about it. I just leave all that science stuff to Lucius.”

Lex smiled as if he was talking to a child. “Ah yes. Of course. But I trust we can still speak of the business aspect of things?”

Bruce let some of his boredom show.

He could see the cogs turning in Lex's head as he switched to a new approach. "Well Brucie, let's not get bogged down by the details. That sort of talk can wait until the party's over, can't it?"

He didn't wait for a reply as he clicked his fingers for a waiter to approach. He selected two flutes of champagne and handed one off to Bruce. "After all, I wouldn't want to ruin our night with such bland business talk."

Bruce accepted the champagne with a demure smile. “Yes, exactly. After all, you know me, Lex. That sort of stuff goes right over my head.”

Lex nodded in understanding. “An omega as sweet as you shouldn’t have to know these types of things anyway.” He took a step closer. “You should be kept at home with an alpha that can take care of them for you.”

Bruce didn’t know what was worse. The fact that Lex was a sexist pig, or that he had honestly meant that as a complement. Lex moved closer and Bruce looked up at the alpha through his eyelashes. “Oh? But then I would get all lonely cooped up alone.”

“Well you wouldn’t be alone. You would have your alpha there to look after you,” Luthor said.

Bruce could see a spot of red moving in his peripheral vision. He glanced over and saw Clara in the crowd on the main floor. She looked livid.

_Ha. Not so amused now._

Lex leant over and plucked one of the roses from the flower arrangement. “Our compatibility is not lost on me, Bruce. An alpha of my achievements and an omega of your birth rank would make a formidable couple.”

Bruce managed to force a light blush onto his cheeks. “Lex…”

Luthor pressed the rose into Bruce’s unoccupied hand. “Imagine the power we could have if Lexcorp and Wayne Enterprises merged.” He stepped closer into Bruce’s personal space, close enough to scent him. “We could have a monopoly on the market. We could—”

“Excuse me. I hope I’m not interrupting.” Clara stood beside them. She was tall anyway, but her Louis Vuitton high heels made her _just_ that much taller than Luthor.

_Bingo._

She pushed her thick framed glasses further up her nose. “It’s just that I would really like to get a statement from Mr Wayne.”

Clara Kent was a reporter for the Daily planet. She also happened to moonlight as Superwoman. Bruce knew of multiple occasions where Superwoman had fought the bald man standing in front of her. It was a statement of his true arrogance that the self-proclaimed ‘super genius’ hadn’t managed to connect the dots yet. Although Clara did take precautions with her identity, she only wore her thick glasses as Clara, and as Superwoman, she always tied her hair up. She also had a, frankly terrifying, control of her body, to the point where Superwoman seemed completely scentless.

Lex rolled his eyes. “Do those glasses work, or can you not see we are in the middle of something.”

Clara also happened to be Bruce’s mate. Not that people would know. They had to keep it secret from the press. That meant minimal scenting and absolutely no visible bond bite.

Bruce laughed and slapped him on the chest. “Oh, don’t be like that Lex. I’ll only be a minute.”

He stepped out of the alpha’s grasp and allowed Clara to lead him away. He didn’t need to look back to know Lex was glaring daggers at the reporter. She grabbed his wrist once they were swallowed by the crowd and pulled him into a side hallway.

“Finally decided you would save me?”

She didn’t answer, instead she looked around, sure that no one was watching, and shoved him into a supply closet.

“What?” He put on his sickly-sweet Brucie voice. “Did Lexy get you all riled up?” Bruce looked at her under his lashes. “Did my big strong alpha get possessive?”

Clara growled and shoved him up against the wall. “ _Don’t_ let that man touch you again.”

“What will you do about it if he does?”

Clara surged forward and roughly kissed him. Her tongue invaded his mouth as a burst of alpha hormone spread over his senses, making a tight heat coil low in his stomach.

He moaned as she broke the kiss and then threaded her fingers through his hair to pull his head back and expose his throat. Clara pulled back to look at him for a moment and smiled at the sight of him. There was hot flush across his cheeks and a hungry look in his eyes. “Then I’ll make sure he knows who you belong to.”

She ducked her head down below his chin and licked a long line up his throat and over the sweet tasting scent glands nestled there. “You smell so good, Bruce.”

“Yeah?” Bruce sounded breathy. He could smell Clara too. The intoxicating alpha scent coiled around his nose and sent his instincts haywire.

“Yes. I could smell you across the room.” She nibbled at the scent gland. “There were so many omegas. So many betas with their fake omegan perfumes.” She raised her head to look him in the eye. “But you…you smelt exquisite.”

“Oh? Do tell.” Bruce purred into her ear.

“When you were talking to Lex I could smell him. He was overpowering the air with his unbearable alpha scent.” Their lips met again as Clara undid Bruce’s belt and pushed his slacks and underwear down. “He was trying to smother your sweetness with his scent. He was leering at you, he—”

“He wanted me.” Bruce already looked wrecked. His lips were pink and slightly swollen from their kissing and his cock strained, untouched, into his thigh.

“But he can’t have you.” She easily lifted Bruce in her arms, so that his legs were wrapped around her waist, and his back was pressed into the wall.

“You can,” Bruce goaded.

Clara lifted the bottom of her ball gown up above her navel and pushed her underwear down. Her heavy cock sprung free and she took it in hand. She smiled. “I know.” She lined herself up and thrust inside the wet folds between Bruce’s legs in one smooth movement.

“Clara!” he gasped.

She watched his eyes flutter as she started to move her hips. There were three designations; alpha, beta, and omega. Male omegas and female alphas happened to be the only two that were fully intersex. And, if you asked Bruce, the ones able to have the most fun.

She pulled out fully and thrust back inside, careful to aim for Bruce’s g-spot. “Bruce you feel so good around me. So tight and slick. Such a good omega,” she praised.

Bruce wrapped his arms around her shoulders for purchase and presented his neck by throwing his head back against the wall. “Yes! Only for you,” he panted between thrusts. “Only good for you.”

Clara took the invitation and buried her nose in the scent gland again, it was intoxicating. He smelled of roses, but pressed against the source, she was able to pick up the slighter notes of steel and leather that were unique to her mate. She briefly thought of Lex, of him getting close enough to Bruce to smell the undercurrents of his scent, to unveil that secret that only belonged to her.

She growled and thrust in harder. “When he put his slimy hands on you, I wanted to bend you over the hors d'oeuvres table and fuck you in front of him.”

Bruce moaned at her words and attempted to shift his hips to get her in further. “That definitely would have sent him into a rage.”

Clara shifted her stance, spread her feet wider, and manoeuvred one of Bruce’s legs to rest on her shoulder so that his body was bent at a more extreme angle. It was moments like these, that she appreciated just how bendy Bruce really was.

“Good.” This time, when she thrust in, her length slid in to the hilt and Bruce’s eyes blew wide in pleasure. She took a moment to kiss up his jawline before kissing him on the lips. “I would have liked to see his face if I’d done that.”

“I bet you would, you dirty—”

She shifted again, her killer heels clacking on the marble tiles, and started pistoning her hips in earnest. Bruce was beautiful like this; tight around her, eyes glazed, and mouth making little grunts and whines of pleasure.

“Are you still wearing your damn heels?” he asked.

Clara smirked. “Oh, darling. I’m still wearing my entire outfit. It’s only you that’s mostly naked.”

Bruce lifted his head off the wall and looked at her. True to her word, she was still in her full gala regalia. Louis Vuitton heels spread in a wide stance, her red gown hiked up past her waist, and her diamond necklace that Bruce had gifted her on their anniversary, around her neck.

“Damn you Kryptonians and your lack of sweating.”

Clara laughed and took hold of Bruce’s neglected cock. He yelped at the sensation and arched his spine off the wall as she languidly stroked it in time with her thrusts. He devolved into a bout of broken-off moans as he bit his lip in an attempt to stay quiet.

Clara chuckled. “I thought that would quiet you down.”

The only sounds in the closet were harsh breathing and the slap of skin-on-skin as she sped up her thrusts. Bruce was all-encompassing around her. A tight wet heat that drew her in with every pump of her hips. He was inescapable, a beautiful lure that she couldn’t believe belonged to her.

“Please. Alpha!” he begged as he squirmed in her grip. His hair was mussed and sweat beaded on his bunched abs from where she could see them through his open shirt. He was close.

So was she. She could feel her small knot forming at the base of her penis and her heart rate increase as she came closer to her goal. Bruce held on to her with white knuckles and let out a long moan as his body jarred in orgasm. She kissed him to silence his scream, all too aware that the party continued only a corridor away. Her rhythm stuttered and she came, shooting ropes of hot come into her mate as her knot caught and tied them together.

They stood there in silence for a moment, Bruce a boneless weight in her arms, as Clara panted against his neck.

“So, did you get your possessiveness out of your system?”

Clara rolled her hips in reply.

Bruce let out a breathy laugh. “Okay. I see how it is.” He leant forward and pressed their lips together, eager to taste her alpha hormones.

They kissed for a few more minutes, simply happy together in the moment. Clara pulled away and scented Bruce’s neck. Bruce rolled his eyes. “You alphas. I swear you are all obsessed with marking omegas with your scent.”

Clara grinned. She ducked her head down again on the other side of his neck. Overlaying Bruce’s distinctive omega smell was her own alpha scent of cut grass, sunflowers, and the tiniest hint of ink. She hummed, “Well, I think Lex will definitely know you belong to someone now.”

After a few more minutes her knot went down, and she silently thanked Rao that alpha female knots didn’t last as long as an alpha male’s. She pulled out and set Bruce’s feet on the ground. Then she took in the mess and handed him a handkerchief from her clutch to clean himself up.

Bruce took it and wiped at the come splattered on his stomach and between his legs. “Uh… I take it you don’t need this back do you?” he said as he redid his belt.

“I think it’s safe to say that one’s for the bin.” She straightened out her dress, then reached forward to fix Bruce’s shirt. “Now, you’re going to go out there and make sure everyone smells me on you.”

Bruce’s throat bobbed. “Fuck, Clara. Do you know how hot you sound when you’re like this?” He stepped forward and stole a quick kiss- biting at her bottom lip slightly as he pulled away. He smirked. “Almost makes me ready to go for another round.”

Clara laughed and opened the closet door. “Out. Now. I still have a job to do, you know. Perry won’t take ‘I was stuck in a cupboard with a horny omega,’ for an excuse when I turn up to work with no work done.”

* * *

“Killer robots are hardly a level three threat. Maybe a four, but three?”

Green Arrow shook his head. “Are you kidding, Hal?! They are definitely a three, in fact depending on how big they are I think you can boost the level up to two.”

“Okay I'm definitely with you on the three. But I think two is a bit much for just a robot.” Barry said.

Ollie swivelled in his chair. “How can you say that! Last week a wave of robots practically took out an entire street in Central City.”

“Yeah, but they were being controlled. So they only get a three.”

Hal flicked a finger gun at Flash from across the Justice League meeting table. “But the villain that controlled them gets a level two.”

“Exactly!” Barry exclaimed.

Batman entered and took a seat beside Superwoman. Clara leaned over and whispered, “What took you so long? I don’t think I could listen to the others argue for much longer.”

“I needed to pee.”

She gave him a side eye. “Again? I _told_ you that you should have gone to the doctor after you fell in that biosludge last week. You probably caught some sort of kidney infection.”

Bruce bristled and opened his mouth to retort but was interrupted by Diana standing up to signify the start of the meeting. “Now that we are all here, I am calling this meeting to discuss next week’s mission.”

Hal, Ollie and Barry looked like they were going to start a fist fight. Diana gave them a disapproving look and one by one they quieted.

“Superwoman, Batman and Black Canary will head up team A, while Green Lantern, Aquaman and I will be team B. Flash, you will run perimeter and Martian Man Hunter and Green Arrow will take up defensive positions in the crowd.” She gestured and the wall behind her displayed a detailed blueprint of the building’s layout. “The alien delegation will arrive at fourteen-hundred hours and travel route A to the United Nations headquarters.”

Diana continued her briefing, but Clara couldn’t help but zone out. It was a long explanation, one her, Diana and Bruce, had put together themselves.

“Any questions?”

Ollie piped up. “So, is it true their omega’s have three boobs?” Dinah slapped him on the arm.

Wonder Woman had never looked so stern. “Anyone other than Green Arrow.”

Hal tentatively raised his hand.

“Any questions that don’t relate to their omegas?”

Hal lowered his hand.

Barry stood up. “Well, if the meeting is over, I have an announcement.”

Diana sighed and sat down. “Go ahead Flash.”

“Great!” He bounced a little on his feet in excitement. “Me and Iris are having a party. Just a little barbeque. I'd love for you all to come!”

“May I bring M’gann? I believe it would be beneficial for her to experience an Earth gathering such as this,” J’onn said.

“Yes! Of course, bring the kids, the more the merrier after all!” Barry was close to vibrating in excitement. “It’s in three weeks, so that should be plenty of time for everyone to clear their schedule.”

“I can’t go,” Bruce said gruffly.

“Why not?”

“I’m...getting a haircut that day.”

Clara smiled at Barry. “We would love to go.” She glared at Bruce’s grumpy face. She didn’t know what had gotten him into such a mood today. “We _will_ be there.”

“Brilliant!”

* * *

Bruce practically kicked open the door of the batmobile as it screeched into the batcave. He vaulted over the bonnet and ripped open the passenger door. “Clara, come on. Stay awake.”

Superwoman was pale with a sheet of sweat covering her skin. She slumped in her seat and blearily blinked up at Bruce as he scooped her into his arms.

“You’re okay. I’ll fix you up, just don’t close your eyes. Okay?”

She nodded weakly, her eyes fluttering as they fought to remain open. Bruce ran with her as a heavy weight in his arms.

The mission had been a disaster. Bruce should have known it was a trap for her, it was his job to know these kinds of things. He didn’t have super-powers or magical items that gave him special abilities. He wasn’t the child of a powerful god, he was just Bruce Wayne. A human, a man, with nothing but his wits and a belt full of fancy gadgets. Among the extraordinary heroes of the Justice League he _had_ to stand out. He had to earn his place and make himself useful enough to keep it.

So he had carved out a job for himself. A strategist, an informant. His job was to know things so that he could protect the team, and yet the smuggling of Kryptonite weapons had somehow flown under his radar. Clara had been hit by a kryptonite beam and Bruce’s entire world had narrowed to her body sprawled against the stony ground.

He carried her past the medical bay and on to a room set into the back of the cave. Inside, there was a wide metal and glass table, above which a long row of high-power sunlamps hung. He laid her gently on the table as it activated, and hastily started to remove her costume.

She groaned and her eyes blearily blinked open as more skin was exposed to the light. “Such a mastermind you are, Bruce. All this trouble just to get me naked.”

“Clara, this isn’t the time for jokes.” He couldn’t look at her face, instead choosing to busy himself with removing her boots. “You threw yourself in front of me and endangered not only yourself, but also the mission.”

“You were in danger Bruce. You wouldn’t have been able to move out of the way in time if I hadn’t intervened.” She could feel her senses returning to her as her cells soaked up the UV radiation. As she became more alert, she was suddenly hit with the scent of distressed omega.

He finally looked up at her. She could see the tears brimming in his eyes as he said. “You almost died!”

They were so close, faces only inches apart, and she could feel Bruce’s heartbeat race along with her own. Time seemed to slow, the few seconds ticking away as if they lasted for minutes, and then they moved as one. Clara surged up to lock their lips together while Bruce reached back to remove his cowl and cape. “You scared me so much, Clara. I really thought I’d lost you.”

“Shh,” she soothed, reaching a hand up to cup his face. “You didn’t. You never will.”

They kissed again and Clara attempted to pull Bruce up onto the table with her.

Bruce stopped her attempt and pulled away. “Are you sure you’re up for this.”

“Trust me, I _definitely_ am.” She already felt better from a few minutes under the sun lamps. There was also the deciding factor that the sight of Bruce had made her cock stir to life between her legs.

Bruce kicked his boots off as he climbed up onto the table and straddled Clara. He worked his hands under the hem of his top to pull it off and over his head. “I was hoping you would say that.”

Clara reached her hands up to fondle her omega’s pecs. They always looked good, but today they looked particularly plump and grabbable. She caught a nipple between her finger and thumb and applied pressure. Bruce moaned and ground his clothed ass into her now fully hard length.

“You always have such a pretty face when I do that.” She went to sit up, so that she could properly suck his tits, but he pushed her back down.

“No. Don’t exert yourself. I’ll take care of you today.”

“Be my guest,” she said.

He manoeuvred himself further down her body so that he could bend forward and take her straining cock into his mouth. She gasped and arched up. “Bruce!”

Bruce’s tongue moved, lapping up and down the length, then twisted over the head to taste the salty drops of precum. He bobbed his head down again and again, slowly working his throat open on her cock.

She fisted a hand in his dark locks of hair and pleaded, “Bruce please let me fuck your mouth. Please I need it.”

He looked up at her, locking eyes in a sign of allowance that had her hips bucking up and into his mouth. He gagged slightly and she paused. “Bruce?”

He hummed and gave her a sharp look, as if put upon that she had stopped. This time she lifted her hips slower and was able to watch the expressions on Bruce’s face as his throat yielded to the head of her member. She fucked upwards again, pleased when she slid in until the omegas nose was nestled in the hairs at its base.

His eyes fluttered minutely, and he made a pleased sound as his senses were momentarily overcome with the barrage of pure alpha scent. She took his approval as an opportunity to start rolling her hips into his mouth in earnest. It was hot and wet, and the best part was that Bruce opened his mouth wide and took every inch like a champion.

“Fuck!” she said as she let her head fall back to the table. Bruce still sucked on her with every thrust, not willing to just sit back and let his alpha do all the work. She was close. Usually she lasted longer but the kryptonite seemed to have an effect on her after all.

She clutched his hair tightly to keep his head in place as she came down his throat, careful to hold herself back enough so that her knot didn't lock. Bruce swallowed each drop gladly and licked his lips as he sat up.

"How do you feel now?" he asked.

She lay back on the table and tried to catch her breath. "You are amazing. Do you know that?"

Bruce slinked forward to kiss her on the lips with a wry smile. "I've been told… a few times."

She laughed and reached up to slap him on the ass. "Oh, I'm sure you have." She went to unzip his trousers, but he caught her hand.

Clara gestured to the bulge at his crotch. "Bruce, I'm not going to leave you like this just because I have mild kryptonite poisoning."

"Oh, you won't be." He sat up quickly and rid himself of the bottom half of his Batsuit. Then he plastered himself to her side so he could kiss her again.

She kissed back with a smile on her lips.

"May I, alpha?"

She spread her legs in reply, her spent cock stirring back to life. "Definitely."

He rolled on top of her, his muscled arms caging her head, and lined his length up with her entrance. Bruce usually preferred being on bottom, but sometimes he wanted nothing more than to take his alpha apart, piece by piece.

He ducked his head to kiss her again and she playfully slid her tongue into his mouth, as he himself, slid his cock inside her. They both gasped at the sensation, moaning into each other's mouths as Bruce set a paced rhythm. She slid a leg around his waist and pressed the heel of her foot into his lower back to encourage him to move faster.

He sped up and she moaned loudly, unashamed of the sounds that were falling from her mouth. “Yes! There! You feel so good Bruce.”

Bruce, who always responded well to his alpha’s praise, only fucked her harder.

Clara reached up and pulled his head down for a kiss, then she smoothed her other hand through his hair to fix it from where she had fisted her hand in it earlier. She tightened her leg’s grip around his hips. “You're doing so good. My sweet, sweet, omega.”

She tugged his hair and he presented his neck to her- which she happily scented. “I hate when I can smell distress on you. It always makes me want to rip the throat out of whoever made you feel like this.”

“The league will deal with the goons for now,” he said between breaths. “Tomorrow I will look into who is dealing in kryptonite weaponry.”

She nibbled at his earlobe. “I’ll help.”

“No. You will not.” He changed his angle of thrusts and her back arched as it sent sparks of pleasure running up her spine. “It’s my fault that I didn't detect them on the market.” He pummelled the spot inside her that had her moaning, and within a few thrusts she came with a toe curling orgasm that had her cock spurting come onto her own stomach.

The stars cleared from her eyes and she scruffed the back of his neck so he would look at her. “It was _not_ your fault. None of this was. Understood?”

He continued to roll his hips, but the rhythm stuttered as he chased his own orgasm. “Yes, alpha.”

She smiled and leant up to kiss him on the cheek, before moving her lips to his scent gland. It was larger than usual, engorged by the sex hormones that had been released into his blood. Clara parted her lips and licked it, a burst of Bruce’s sweet omega hormones erupted over her tongue. She sucked it, happy with the knowledge it would be dark purple by tomorrow.

“Alpha!” His muscles spasmed and his body tensed as he came. It tipped her over the edge of her second orgasm, and her body clenched around his cock as it unloaded inside of her.

Bruce pulled out and collapsed on top of her in a panting mess. She carded her fingers soothingly through his sweaty hair as his head rested against her shoulder. “That was good.”

Bruce hummed in reply and closed his eyes. Clara usually loved when her mate got like this. So pliable and exhausted, wanting nothing but to cuddle with her and sleep in her arms. But this was not the best time or place for it.

“Bruce. Wakey, wakey.” She shook him gently and he cracked open a tired eye to glare at her. “You can’t sleep here.”

He opened both eyes and snaked his arms around her, as if to enforce that he wasn’t moving. “Why not?”

“Because you are under some very powerful sun lamps and you’ll be burnt to a crisp.”

He sagged in her arms but conceded by rolling off her and onto his feet. “Fine. I’ll go get the suncream.”

* * *

“And that’s when Lobo showed up with a gigantic green dic—”

“Lemonade! Come get your fresh lemonade!” Barry interrupted Hal’s third rendition of a Green Lantern Corps battle by bustling over to the drinks table with a precariously perched jug of lemonade balanced on a tray. “Or does anyone want a top up on their adult drinks?”

Hal turned, beer in hand, and said, “Barry, dude. Why do you insist on calling the alcohol ‘adult drinks’? It makes it sound so uncool.”

J’onn tilted his head. “Are the alcoholic beverages not intended for adults? I had presumed that drinks infused with ethanol were restricted to persons over the age of 21 in the United States of America. Perhaps I should let M’gann—”

“No! Definitely not!” Dinah interrupted. “You were right. Hal is just complaining.” M’gann’s shoulders fell from where she stood on the other side of the garden beside Artemis and Wally.

“Well one wouldn’t hurt—” Ollie trailed off at a sharp look from Dinah.

Barry appeared beside them looking flustered. “Oh my god! They’re here. They actually came!” The group looked towards Bruce, Clara and Dick walking towards them. “Everyone, act normal.”

Hal spread his arms in offence. “We are being normal!”

The new guests came to the huddle of adults while Dick broke off to join the scatter of kids about the yard.

“Hey pal!” Ollie said jovially as he slapped Bruce on the back. Bruce gave him a reproachful look, while Barry gave him a tortured glance that begged him to stop annoying Batman.

“Hey guys! We brought apple pie.” Hal stiffened, clearly remembering the last time Clara tried to bake. “Don’t worry, Alfred made it this time,” Clara reassured as she handed it over. “Have we missed much?”

Barry thanked her for the pie and sped off to find a place to put it among the other food gifts.

“We were discussing the legal age to consume alcoholic beverages,” said J’onn.

Barry zoomed back to them. “Is everyone okay for me to start barbecuing now?” They all nodded. There was a flash of light, and he appeared over by the barbeque with a spatula determinedly clutched in one hand while wearing a ‘kiss the cook’ apron.

Barry’s wife, Iris, ambled over. “Bruce! Clara!” She hugged each in turn. “Thanks for coming! I’m glad you could make it. It really means the world to Barry that you came.”

Bruce smiled. “Thank you for inviting us. We really don’t see enough of you, Iris.”

“Can I get you a drink? Barry spent most of the morning making lemonade if you’re interested.”

Clara’s eyes lit up. “I love lemonade!”

Bruce glanced at his mate, then to Iris. “That would be great, thanks.”

“Would you also like an adult drink?” J’onn asked.

Bruce raised an eyebrow. “An adult drink?”

Ollie laughed and tossed them two beers from the cooler. Clara caught both and flicked off the caps before handling one to Bruce. She took a swig as Iris returned with two beading glasses of lemonade. “Ma used to make this,” she said as she accepted her glass. “We had a lemon tree out back that used to make the biggest lemons ever.”

Bruce sipped from his glass and looked to Iris with approval. “Tell Barry, good job.” He turned to Clara. “Isn’t that the one that got struck by lightning and burned down?”

She nodded sadly. “Yeah, the entire thing went up in flames.” Clara brought the lemonade to her lips and inhaled its aroma before taking a drink. It was just like she remembered. Sweet, tangy, and refreshing on a hot summer's day. Then the smell of cooking meat hit her like a tonne of bricks. It wafted over from the grill, attacking her nose and coiling in her stomach, making it lurch with a sudden nausea.

Clara moved with a speed only Barry would be able to comprehend- it wasn’t until she was bent over a toilet bowl, that she heard her beer bottle and lemonade glass shatter as they hit the ground. Her stomach twisted, and she heaved, bringing up her breakfast. She caught her breath and barely held herself back from gripping the porcelain too tight as the heaving started again.

_What on Earth had brought this on?_

The icy grip of fear spread over her prone body. Had she been poisoned? It could have been earlier in the day, the week even, some sort of Kryptonite compound slipped into her food or dispersed into the air. Or maybe it was here. Maybe the barbeque had been infiltrated by some sort of unseen foe.

The icy hand dug deeper. That meant their secret identities were compromised. They were all in danger. The _kids_ were in danger just by being here. She whirled around and looked through the walls into the garden. Everyone was standing where she left them, they seemed fine, even if they were a bit confused.

Clara stood and rinsed her mouth with water from the bathroom sink. Then she directed her X-ray vision down onto herself, careful to scan for any abnormalities among her cells. She needed to figure out what had caused her sudden sickness so that the team could prepare for any further attacks. Her eyes raked over skin and bone, then looked deeper into the inner workings of her body. Her blood looked clean, as did her organs—no wait. There was a cluster of cells that looked odd. In fact, they shouldn’t be there at all. She focused on them further, looking deep into their chromosomes to the genetic code. They were definitely Kryptonian but they were odd somehow, almost as if they were mixed with something else.

_Oh._

She zoomed her vision out slightly, just enough to see that the cell cluster was nestled safely inside her uterus.

_Oh Rao._

* * *

“Where’s Bruce?”

The group parted to make room for Clara in the circle. Hal offered her another beer but she shook her head. “We thought he went inside to look for you?”

Her eyebrows twitched downward in thought. “No. I haven't seen him.”

Diana put a hand on her shoulder, she looked worried. “Is everything alright, Clara?”

She smiled, nodding her head as she replied. “Yes. Everything is great. I just need to find Bruce.” She left the backyard, going back into the house and listening for Bruce’s heartbeat. Her pregnancy was a surprise, but a welcome one. Although female alphas could get pregnant, it was rarer than omega or female beta pregnancies, and that was on top of the compatibility complications between kryptonians and humans.

She heard him upstairs and took the steps two at a time, her own heartbeat beating faster with excitement. “Bruce!”

“In here,” came a miserable sounding voice from the upstairs bathroom.

Clara enthusiastically burst through the door. “I’m pregna— Bruce!?”

The omega was knelt in front of the toilet bowl. He looked up at her and she saw the pale pallor of his skin.

“Bruce, are you okay? What’s wrong?” She hurried over and he accepted her helping hand up.

“I don’t know.” He leant heavily on the sink as he splashed his face with water and rinsed out his mouth. “One second I was fine, and the next I was throwing up in here. This isn’t the first time either, somethings been making me sick.” He looked at Clara, worry written across his face. “I already ruled out poison. Clara, I...I might be really sick. There might be a medical issue. I should have told you sooner, but I wanted to go to the doctor first.”

His scent had changed, the bitter smell of worry mixing with his usual steely scent, but there was something else added to the mix- his usual rose scent was somehow stronger and sweeter. She wouldn’t even have noticed it if she hadn't been paying very close attention. “Bruce come here.”

She opened her arms and the normally stoic Bruce practically flung himself into them. She squeezed him reassuringly, then leant back, so she could look down into him past flesh and bone. “Ah. I suppose you could say it’s a medical issue.”

He stiffened in her arms and she hurriedly reassured him. “No! Nothing bad!”

“What then? What good thing could possibly be causing this?”

She grinned and lifted him off the ground so she could spin him. “Bruce, you’re pregnant!”

The omega’s eyes widened comically and then he broke into a dazzling smile. It almost rivalled the fake ‘Brucie’ smile he gave the media, except this was real. It spread to his eyes and into his muscles as he leant down and kissed her. “Oh my god. We’re having a baby! We are going to be parents!”

Clara set him back down and kissed his forehead. “We most certainly are.”

Bruce pressed his palm to hers and threaded their fingers together. “I can’t believe we’re going to raise a baby.”

“Two.”

Bruce cocked his head. “Wait. What? Twins?!”

“No.”

“How, then?”

Clara’s grin got impossibly bigger. “Bruce, I swear only us two could get into this situation.” She could tell by the look in his eyes it still hadn’t clicked. “Bruce...I’m pregnant too.”

Bruce’s jaw dropped, then after a moment he laughed. “Perhaps we should _both_ stick to the lemonade today.”

**Author's Note:**

>  **Trigger Warning: Mentions of pregnancy/mpreg**  
>    
> \---
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Come see me on my Tumblr [aboutbatman!](https://aboutbatman.tumblr.com/)
> 
> For the flower decorations at the gala:  
> Red rose: passion, true love, romance and desire.  
> Pale pink rose: grace, gentleness, joy and happiness.  
> Green rose: constant rejuvenation of spirit and fertility.


End file.
